homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Choice
The Choice is the season finale of Season 2 of Homeland. It aired on December 16, 2012. Synopsis Carrie is faced with a pivotal decision, while Brody meets with Mike Faber to contemplate the future of his family. Meanwhile, Saul undertakes a secret assignment, and Quinn has a decision to make that may prove to be a game-changer. Episode guide Carrie and Brody spend another night at the cabin where they had their previous tryst. They discuss their futures, and whether it's possible for Brody to have a fresh start. They mutually realize that if they were to continue their relationship, it would be impossible for Carrie to remain with the CIA. Quinn, under orders to kill Brody, has tracked them and is across the lake watching their every move. The next morning, Brody alone goes outside to pray, giving Quinn, carrying a sniper rifle, an opportunity to kill him. Quinn has Brody in his sights but doesn't pull the trigger. Quinn later goes to Estes' house and tells him that since Brody's political career is over, he's no longer a threat, and that his information was instrumental to catching Abu Nazir. Quinn says that the only reason to kill Brody now is for Estes' personal reasons, and that the collateral damage would be wrecking Carrie's life yet again, thus he refuses to do it. He also addresses a clear threat to Estes, in case David would try to eliminate Brody by any other means. Estes goes on to release Saul from detention, claiming that he decided Saul was right, and that Brody held up his end of the deal and shouldn't be killed. Brody goes back home to pick up a suit for the memorial service that the CIA is holding for Vice President Walden. He finds Dana to be the only one home. Dana reflects back on the day that Carrie told her that Brody was going to carry out an attack at the Vice President's summit, and that it all "adds up", and that it's the only thing that makes sense. Brody admits that he was "screwed up" at the time, and that he was planning to do it, but ultimately he didn't, and he never would do such a thing in the future. Saul finds Carrie and tells her that he's going to recommend her promotion to station chief. When Carrie is less than thrilled, and says she has to think about it, Saul sees that her problem is that she wants to be with Brody. The conversation gets heated as Saul admonishes Carrie for throwing away her career to be with a terrorist. Carrie shoots back that she doesn't want to be alone all her life like Saul. Saul leaves her with the words "You're the smartest and the dumbest fucking person I've ever known". Carrie and Brody attend Walden's memorial service at Langley. At the same time, the Navy holds a ceremony to bury Abu Nazir at sea, which Saul oversees. While David Estes is delivering the eulogy, Carrie and Brody sneak away to Saul's office to talk. Carrie reveals to Brody that she's decided to forsake her career and be with him. They kiss. Brody looks out the window and is surprised to see that his car has been moved. They see Brody's car now parked right outside the building where the memorial is being held. As Carrie processes what is happening, the car explodes, completely leveling the building. David Estes, Cynthia Walden, Finn Walden, the Secretary of Defense and the Secretary of Homeland Security are among the many who perish in the blast. Carrie holds Brody at gunpoint, accusing him of orchestrating the attack. Brody is steadfast in his innocence, saying that he had no motive, and that they were all set up by Abu Nazir, who sacrificed Roya and her team on a decoy attack, and even sacrificed his own life, in order to let everyone's guard down, clearing the way for the bombing on Langley. Carrie seems convinced but tells Brody that nobody else will believe him, and that they need to go on the run immediately. Saul surveys the damage at Langley and is distraught to learn that the death toll is near 200 and rising, and that Carrie was present at the ceremony but is unaccounted for and presumed dead. He gets a call from Mira, who is relieved to learn that Saul survived, and says that she is returning to the U.S. Carrie takes Brody to a storage unit where she has hidden some cash and a fake passport for herself. They then go to get a fake passport made for Brody. On a television, they see that al-Qaeda has taken responsibility for the attack, and released Brody's confession video to the media, firmly placing him as the culprit. As the video plays on the news, the Brody family is shown at home watching in horror. Carrie and Brody head to the Canadian border, planning to cross it on foot. When they reach the border, Brody realizes that Carrie isn't coming with him. As they say goodbye, Carrie promises to Brody that she will clear his name. Carrie returns to Langley, where Saul is reciting the Kaddish while standing amongst the rows and rows of dead bodies. Saul is shocked and elated to see that Carrie is alive. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring * Talia Balsam as Cynthia Walden * Timothée Chalamet as Finn Walden * Sarita Choudhury as Mira Berenson * Billy Smith as Special Agent Hall * John Cariani as Jeff Ricker * Alon Abutbul as Mike * Edelen McWilliams as Sloane Nelson * Rupert Friend as Peter Quinn Co-Starring *Caroline Renfro as Reporter Thomsen *TJ Hassen as Sentry *Haythem Noor as Imam *Genevieve Barker as News Anchor *Clay Heatley as Chaplin Videos Homeland 2x12 Promo The Choice (HD) Season Finale es:Tnhe Choice0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2